Ordo Draconum (Earth-616)
| EditorialNames = | Aliases = Order of the Dragon, Dragons | Status = Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Worldwide (with watchposts in cities such as New York) | OrganizationLeaders = Father Jordan (New York Watchpost) | CurrentMembers = Father Jordan, Szelik | FormerMembers = Van Helsing (see notes), Vlad Dracula | Allies = Daredevil | Enemies = The Hand and The Beast, Vampires, Zombies, Fjord Queens, Nazis | Origin = Catholic militant order/ group of warrior-priests dedicated to eradicate evil | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Charles Soule; Goran Sudzuka | First = (Mentioned in Dracula's entry) | Last = | Quoation = Today we go wherever we're needed, warrior-priests, with training and gear for anything the night throws at us. We use our faith, skill and will. We bring that cleansing fire. We burn that evil down. | Speaker = Father Jordan | QuoteSource = Daredevil Vol 1 604 | Overview = | HistoryText = 15th Century: Foundation The Ordo Draconum (Latin for "Order of the Dragon") was a militant order founded in 1408 by King Sigismund of Hungary. It was originally a militant order of Catholic knights used to protect the king's territory from incursions and foreign empires. The order eventually included Vlad Dracula, the Transylvanian son of Vlad Dracul, appointed prince of Wallachia by Sigismund. 16th to 20th Century After about a century, the order went underground and changed its focus to supernatural enemies. They stopped fighting for the crown, and began fighting for humanity. Their activities in the 16th century were mostly focused on the Vampire Wars. In the 17th century, they opposed a zombie plague. The Order almost came to an end during the 18th century, when they battled and brought down the Fjord Queens. The threat of the Vampires came back in the 19th century, and the Order fought against them again. During the 20th century, supernatural threats expanded due to military conflicts and cultures and mythologies mixing up. Among these threats the Order most notably battled Nazi super-human creatures. 21st Century The Ordo Draconum remained active when all militant orders were allegedly disbanded or disarmed. In modern days, the Order had chapter houses all over the world. Its New York watchpost was run by Father Jordan. When The Hand launched an attack on Manhattan, Father Jordan rallied twenty soldiers of the Ordo Draconum to fight the invading evil and assist Daredevil. Despite carrying out a successful assault against the Beast's temple, Daredevil and the Order ended up surrounded by a horde of ninja. Most members of the Ordo Draconum were killed, forcing Daredevil, Father Jordan and other two knights to retreat into a building. As a last-ditch attempt to escape from The Hand, Daredevil and the Order charged into a NYPD stable nearby and stole horses to flee. Daredevil and the Ordo Draconum regrouped with a band of vigilantes that had been rallied by Foggy Nelson (namely Moon Knight, Spider-Man, Elektra, and the Defenders Luke Cage and Jessica Jones), and intercepted The Hand at City Hall, where the Beast attempted to attack Blindspot. During that "Battle of City Hall," the combined forces of the superheroes, the Order and the police managed to overpower The Hand. The Beast vanished in a flash of light after Daredevil stabbed it with a magical sword. Having lost many members, Father Jordan intended to go on a recruitment drive, starting with Blindspot. | Equipment = Suits of armor | Transportation = Troop carrier plane, suits of armor with flying features; formerly horses | Weapons = Swords and fire-arms | Notes = * The members of the Order all take the last rites before every mission. * Father Jordan mentioned that a Van Helsing member of the Order died fighting a Yeti-Demon in Nepal. It's unspecified if he referred to the most famous Abraham van Helsing or another member of the Van Helsing family. | Trivia = | Links = * [[Wikipedia:Order of the Dragon|Order of the Dragon at Wikipedia]]. }} Category:Catholicism Category:Historical Organizations